


Never Leave It Behind

by DesertVixen



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Trick or Treat 2016, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Reflections after returning from the Realm





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



Hank would never get on that ride again, that was for sure.

Sheila kept trying to pull her cloak around herself and disappear. Especially in algebra class.

Bobby would never forget his beloved Uni.

Presto found himself longing for magic that actually worked, and taking a second look at every red-haired girl he met.

Diana decided to take up pole-vaulting in addition to gymnastics.

Eric missed having an actual shield, instead of just sarcastic words.

They had all been so happy to escape from the Realm. But they were slowly starting to realize they would never really leave it behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I'm always fascinated by what might happen after they return from the Realm.


End file.
